My dainty little cafe
by Cpocky
Summary: I own a dainty little cafe and in this cafe is where it all began, progressed, ended and began again. Although, my cafe is very tiny it holds the most memories. It might be even magical. -Narumi
1. Chapter 1

1.

Narumi's POV

It was mid winter. Heavy snow was cascading on the streets and there were people frolicking everywhere. As I looked out my dainty café's window I saw two stunningly beautiful girls around the age of 16 talking and laughing. After a sometime, I heard the brunette coloured haired girl bid goodbye to her acquaintance.

I heard the chimes of my shop make a soft soothing sound. There on the doorstep I saw the brunette girl. She sat in the first seat she saw and let her eyes wander around the shop and carefully scanned the area. She took a menu and browsed through the list of food we serve. Cheerfully smiling, She walked toward me at the bar and said,

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. Um… Is there an chance that you are hiring?"

We were full at the moment but how could I resist a cute and innocent girl like her?

I instantaneously replied "Hai. I am Narumi. Nice to meet you! Do you know how to serve tables?"

She nodded and elegantly picked up the oriental tray and exquisitely balanced it on her hands with extreme ease.

"I used to be a waitress in my Jii-chan's bakery. I can bake too." Mikan said.

"You're hired!" I said with the biggest smile that my face could hold. I tossed her an apron and told her to get behind the bar so I could teach her more things.

Then suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage. _It's time_. I thought.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei what's going on?" she asked with utmost curiosity.

"Sensei??" I chuckled a bit.

"Your teaching me things right? So you're my sensei!" She said.

"Okay! The lights are dimmed because the show is about to start!" I replied to her earlier question.

"What show?" She asked again.

"Its-" before I could say anything further Natsume got on stage. He had gorgeous raven hair and striking crimson eyes. He also had the most angelic voice but I never told him; he might burn down my cafe.

He sat on a wooden stool with his guitar. Then he started to strum and he sang: "I'll be" by: Edwin McCain

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_I've tuned in, I've turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your whole life_

"Sugoi! Narumi-sensei, who is he?" she asked with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Natsume" I said.

"He's so good. I wish I had a voice like him!" she said.

"Narumi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"When do I start? Working here, I mean" she asked. I turned around instinctively. I walked in the kitchen then I saw humongous piles of dirty, disgusting and unwashed plates. Pots and pans scattered everywhere. Conspicuous spills and stains on the kitchen tiles. I could only describe it with one word "chaos". I turned back and had a sly smile plastered on my face.

"You can start now! By cleaning the kitchen" I tried to keep my smiling face but there was a slight chance that my face showed some pity.

"Hai!" she said. I handed her a tattered rag and some yellow rubber gloves then she merrily skipped into the kitchen unbeknown of what awaits her.

_5…4…3…2…1... _I was impatiently counting in my head waiting for 'it' but then silence.

_Eh?? I'll count again 5…4…3…2…1... _Silence. Huh?? By now I was really REALLY bewildered.

I hurriedly went back into the kitchen and I saw her intensely scrubbing and thoroughly rinsing the plates.

"Hi Narumi-sensei! Are you checking if I'm doing my job? Don't worry I don't slack off. I'm a very hard worker!" She said very energetically.

"Not at all Mikan-chan. I just left uhh… this spoon!! Yeah! This spoon! Hehe…" I had to make an excuse. I can't believe she didn't whine and complain. I myself wouldn't never ever wash off those gross and egregious chunks of left over food. It was just plain nasty. I slipped out the kitchen door not wanting to see anymore plates only to find Natsume sitting on one of the chairs of the bar.

"Oi! Naru, where's my pay?" he said with such cold scrutinizing eyes.

I fished out a wee white envelope from my back pocket and handed it over to him. Natsume nonchalantly tore it open and counted the money inside.

"I need more." He simply stated.

I turned my head and through the small window I saw her with a humongous pile of dishes still waiting to be washed. I sighed.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll ask you to do little things around here. Maybe help out a little bit and I'll double your pay." I offered.

"Hn." was all he said. I wonder what he needs the money for. His salary is undeniably larger compared to the other employees here. Ah none of my business anyways.

"Natsume, are you still going through with 'it' ?" I asked.

"Hn." then silence.

"ahh...". Quickly changing the topic I told him, "You can start helping out here by helping Mikan-chan wash those dirty dishes over there." I said as I opened the doors to the kitchen.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume will help you clean the kitchen." I practically yelled.

"It's okay Narumi-sensei I can handle it. My Jii-chan's kitchen was filthier and more revolting than this." She flashed a smile and went back to work.

"Guess she doesn't need me." I heard a deep husky voice from behind.

"Fine. Just stay here and watch the cafe for me I'll just go out and buy some things." I said as I took my coat headed off.

But I really didn't leave. I hid behind the tree near the shop and observed the two closely. Natsume didn't do anything, typical. He just continued sitting on the chair and stared at the clock but then after a great amount of time he started snoozing.

As expected of him. Oh well. I was about to wake him up but then Mikan came out of the kitchen sophisticatedly carrying a small martini glass with some kind of white thing inside.

I guess she took a break. I thought.

As she laid the dessert on the counter he stirred then he leisurely opened his eyes gave a small yawn and stretched his arms. Then he saw Mikan smiling at him.

"Good morning Natsume!" She said although the moon was still up in the sky.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked.

"Hn." He plopped his strong arms on the counter and watched her munch the dessert she created.

"Do you want to try this? I made it."

"What's that?"

"Its panna cotta with chocolate syrup and some grapes on top" she flashed him another smile.

She handed him a spoon and he took a bite out of it. She also started to eat again.

"How's the taste?"

"I don't hate it." He then took another unmistakably big scoop and placed it inside his mouth.

Mikan pouted a little but then slowly her expression changed into a determined one.

"Okay then." she started. "I will make a promise that as long as I am not able to make a dessert that you would love I will always work in this cafe."

"Don't make stupid promises little girl." he replied then he grabbed the martini glass from Mikan's hand and groveled on the dessert. He left the spoon and glass on the bar and walked out but not before smirking and saying

"If that promise was real you'd be gone by now."

He left Mikan with the shock of her life. Making her happy and silly at the same time. It meant that he liked her dessert. He really liked it. She was ecstatic, overwhelmed, flabbergasted and couldn't help but smile all night. I was smiling too happy that she was able to make friends already. Then I heard the same deep husky voice.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations you know." I turned and saw the back of Natsume going farther and farther into the distance.

So he knew. He knew I was there all along and yet he didn't mind if he ruined reputation infront of me. Being nice to a girl that was unexpected from Natsume. He was known for his callous and uncaring attitude and now he was being nice?? What's going on? and he also said he liked the dessert. Although indirectly. It was implied...

I started to see swirls so I decided to go in and sit down.

"Are you okay Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked and assisted me with a glass of water.

"Yes, I'm great." I replied then a thought just popped in my head.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Yes, Narumi-sensei?"

"Can I ask you to make more of those dessert things you made for my cafe? I'm going to put it the menu." He looked at her hopefully.

"Sure. No problem" She grinned and walked in the kitchen to continue cleaning.

Yes! with this my cafe will surely gain popularity. I'll put posters everywhere stating that THE Natsume actually liked this dessert but I need help. I know I'll call my friend and ask.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" the voice of girl around her 30's answered.

"Hi! Imai-san! can you help with some fliers for my cafe?"

"Naru-kun! sorry but i got a lot of things to do. Don't worry I'll ask my daughter to help." she said with assurance.

"Thank you! Can you ask her to come to my cafe tomorrow at around 7 in the morning?"

"Okay. Bye Naru let's have lunch sometime."

"Bye." then I hung up the phone. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Such a lovely day today: the sun is shining, the eggs are hatching, flowers are blooming. Furthermore, such a peaceful ambiance in my cafe.

BANG! the door shot open. I spoke too soon.

"Anyone here named Narumi?" a voice called out.

I turned my head and saw the acquaintance of Mikan. The ebony haired, purple eyed girl.

"I am." I said.

BAKA! BAKA!! BAKA!! I was shot by this strange mechanical device.

"For feet's sake, who wants to make fliers at 7 in the morning?!" she screamed exasperated.

"Hotaru?" a curious Mikan stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she quickly added then went back in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mikan!" Hotaru stated louder so Mikan could hear and naturally forgot that I even existed.

"Excuse me...Who are you?" I carefully said.

"Imai Hotaru. You idiotic she-man told my mother to send me here to make FLIERS?! more so at 7 in the morning?!" she yelled.

"Ah... sorry about that" and I bowed apologetically.

She sighed. Then said, "Since you helped Mikan by hiring her, Here" she threw this cube at me. "Press the big red button that says 'press here'".

The cube dropped from my hand and started to transform into a giant rectangular machine.

"You can make your flier here at this screen. You can choose a preset design or customize your own. After, just put in how many copies you want, then take it out side and click the green button. It will automatically spread the fliers around town. Bye." and the surreal woman left my cafe.

I started experimenting with the new device in front of me. Then I heard a soft chime from our cafe door.

"Good morning Natsume!" I greeted him. He just ignored me and walked passed me callously.

For the second time Mikan popped her head out of the kitchen and she greeted Natsume, "Good morning Natsume!"

"Morning" i heard him say, more like mumble incredibly faint.

I was appalled. Why didn't I get a greeting? I guess he had taken an interest in Mikan. Anyways, He then went to sit in the bar.

"One cup of coffee. Put it on my tab." he told the coquettish girl working the register.

She giggled more then needed, batted her eyelashes quite a couple of times, and purposely flipped her hair. Natsume didn't acknowledge her. Finally, she started to actually make the coffee.

"Here sir." the lady handed her the coffee and a napkin with her phone number on it.

Natsume irritated said, "I need a clean tissue. Not with writings on it. Specially, irrelevant writings." Then threw the napkin with her number in the bin. Not before saying "rubbish."

He left the girl agape. Great! I thought with extreme sarcasm. Now I have to comfort her. Thanks so much Natsume.

Natsume sat on one of the tables of the cafe. People start coming in half past 7 so we got a good 20 minutes left. I'm famished; I haven't eaten yet. Just in time, Mikan came out of the kitchen. Bringing out a delectable omelet and a glass of sparkling water.

I reached out for the dish while saying "Thank y--

But then I stopped when I saw that she was heading toward Natsume.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" she asked him.

"No." came his reply.

"Good. We can share." she grinned and sat on the chair across him.

She handed him a fork and a knife. "Try it then tell me what you think."

He eyed her for a moment. Then he slowly sliced a portion then plopped it in his mouth. He chewed, enjoying the taste of the meal, swallowed then said, "Horrible."

She pouted the lifted the platter so only she could eat it. She said, "Fine, then don't eat. I'll finish it myself!"

"Idiot. I didn't say it was horrible did i? You didn't let me finish my sentence."

"So what were you going to say then?" she asked gently placing the plate on the table.

"You" pointing a finger at Mikan, "are horrible." He paused, she frowned. "Horribly good at cooking and baking. Now, let me at it." he said then he quickly ate another bite.

Mikan smiled; pleased with herself for the second time.

They ate and chatted, though Mikan did most of the talking. Natsume just nodded or said one-two words.

I couldn't quite hear everything because of the sobs of this woman beside me. I just heard something like,

"Do you like singing? At what age did you start singing? Did you take professional lessons?"

Then blah blah...then Natsume finally asked a question.

"How about you?"

"I used to sing." she said.

"Used to?"

Mikan leaned closer and whispered, "I have stage fright".

"I don't believe that. Come." he motioned for her to follow.

He went up on stage and she did too. When they got there, he started fiddling with the equipment.

"What song do you know?"

"eensy weensy spider" she said then laughed.

He chuckled.

"C'mon, I'm serious"

"Well, I'm not sure what the song is called" she said. "but it goes something like this" then she started humming a few notes.

"Butt." came from Natsume's mouth.

"Am I that bad? I mean I know I'm bad but then i didn't think I was that bad..." she looked away.

The silence filled the stage and I came to the rescue.

"Nonsense Mikan-chan! You were brilliant!" I announced.

"Really? you really think so Narumi-sensei?"

"Yes, In fact, why don't you sing a duet with Natsume tonight?"

"No, I can't. I really can't." she protested.

Natsume got his voice back.

"Don't worry." he said seriously.

Then he teased, "If you want I can hold your hand while you sing..."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. She laughed then said, "Okay, I lied. I don't have stage fright."

"You think?" he sid.

"How did you know?" she inquired.

He said nothing but pointed to her bag. There was displayed a picture of her on stage performing ballet.

"Little girl, transparent bags aren't the best idea. Besides you just sang on stage few minutes ago." he looked her in the eye. "Tell me why you don't want to sing on stage."

"I have tonsillitis?" she tried.

"No you don't. And you can't say that you don't want to be with me. Because that is definitely a lie." he smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most arrogant person I've ever known?"

"No." he stated.

"Well, you are. But just to be clear, I didn't say you were wrong" she said in a low tone. Then she gesticulated for him to go into the kitchen.

They both went into the kitchen. I got a glass before standing outside the kitchen doorway. Put one end of the glass on the door the other on my ear and listened.

"Start talking." and he folded his arms cross his chest.

She paced around the kitchen trying to find the perfect words to use.

"I can't. I just can't. It brings back memories."

"What memories?"

"Bad ones." she looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright, I'll share with you one of my memories then you have to tell me yours." Natsume said. "When I was 3 I ran around the mall ... naked."

Mikan laughed. Then turned serious. Natsume said, "Now, yours."

"When I was 14 me and my brother were taking a road trip." she began.

"Go on." Natsume urged.

"My brother was an excellent singer. We would sing all the time in the car and even dance."

Then Mikan hesitated. "We were singing a duet that time. I didn't sing my part. I wanted to play a joke on him, to see his reaction. But then he turned to look at me. Then there was another car. We crashed into each other, my brother covered me. So I was left in a critical state and he..."

"died." Natsume finished for her. "Look, I'm sorry about your brother but you've got to get over it."

Mikan was surprised with Natsume's reaction. Thought about what he said. Then the words slowly came out of her mouth.

"Will you help me?"


End file.
